Talk:Anton
assassin from ascalon? Tennessee 11:31, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :Well, after the way Tyria and Cantha helped each other out, I don't see why the arts of the Assassin couldn't make it to Ascalon and have people start learning them, nor why someone from Tyria couldn't have learned the arts while in Cantha from the Am Fah or something --Gimmethegepgun 11:37, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :: i just meant that its weird Tennessee 11:47, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::His face looks more like elonian :/ MageMontu 15:58, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I think it's strange that he's an Assassin yet he has several different blades on his back, none of which qualify as Dagger size. Unless you count Shiro's Blades. It is cool, though - Anton looks like a true Ninja. Heh. (T/ ) 16:03, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Yes, I wish player assassins got armor like this. Instead they get metal-porcupine outfits... -_- Arshay Duskbrow 16:58, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Anton aus Tirol! <-- That lyric was the first thing on my mind when I looked at the atricle :P Judging by his appearance, I guess he's quite a serious person. But the armor looks cool, I mean, notice the two katanas crossed on his back? What? or was that three? *count fingers....* crap.--Dark Paladin X 23:10, 10 August 2007 (CDT) Why is it so weird that he is from Ascalon? One of Varish's generals is/was from (acording to the manuel) from ascalon.--71.112.98.34 00:10, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :The fact that he's from Ascalon isn't the surprising part, it's the fact that he's an Assassin, which is a fighting style only seen in Cantha and parts of Elona. But then again, the majority of Assassins are in Cantha, there's a rare few in Elona... following the trail, it doesn't seem too far-fetched that a single Assassin shows up farther south on the map. Maybe Anton was born in Ascalon, and trained in the Assassin arts elsewhere... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:08, 11 August 2007 (CDT) ::He could've attended Shing Jea Monastery back when they accepted foreign students. -- Gordon Ecker 04:05, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::Can't wait to find out... I'm just happy to get a male 'Sin hero. Zenmai is major awesomeness, but she doesn't even have a single sword on her back... PvE A.I. Ganking, horay. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 13:28, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, compared to Zenmai, he's awesome. However, let's all hope that with a new awesome sin hero coming out, ANet decides to make sin AI not suck --Gimmethegepgun 15:58, 23 August 2007 (CDT) his name is dorky.. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy']] 13:40, 11 August 2007 (CDT) :Your name is dorky ^^^^^ --Lann 15:53, 15 August 2007 (CDT) ::I am dorky:P —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy']] 03:19, 17 August 2007 (CDT) :::My middle name is Anton. =O Nell 04:35, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Are you from Tirol? 62.45.157.206 15:49, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::::No, I'm Asian. Nell 06:26, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Recruiting Where do u get this bloke? =) Majnore 14:25, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Probably not yet available in the part of the story we have access to. Seems we can only do Norn stuff right now. I suspect the Ebon Vanguard story will have Anton and probably Pyre. --Heelz 14:29, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :: =( Anton and Pyre are like the coolest ones =) Majnore 14:46, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :::Do you need to own Factions to unlock Anton? I haven't gotten far enough to find out for myself yet. Valkor the Confused 21:12, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::No RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 21:13, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::I don't think so RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 21:14, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::No, he's completely separate. When you get him, without access to Factions, you'll only have the skills he starts with + the ten skills from EotN, but that's still about enough skills to make him a build. If you've got Nightfall, you can also unlock Nightfall Assassin skills for him too. (FYI, Critical Barrage build doesn't use many assassin skills, and Heros use it great; you get Way of the Master (EotN skill), and the rest are ranger skills for the most part. :P) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''J'ïörüjï Ð'''ērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 23:11, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Stupid ---- This guy is an idiot, he has several large blades on his back but resorts to using knives in battle while the blades sit idely on his back. Doom Box!!! 18:24, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :"Do you know why Assassins wield two blades? Because we've only got two hands." That's a quote from Anton himself. Basically, he would use those swords, if his hands weren't already up to the wrists in some Charr Shaman. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:15, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::Plus, it's mentioned that the blades represent his wife and two daughters that were killed by the Charr. They're decorative symbols, not actual weapons. Though, if you want, make him an A/W, slap a Katana and Way of the Warrior on him, and go to town. --Valentein 19:28, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :::I believe he said one was for his family, one for his friends, and one for his honor. Or something of the sort. Should be in the quest dialog. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 19:38, 24 September 2007 (CDT) Pfft, just give him Shiro's Blades. (T/ ) 20:01, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :I gave mine a Scythe. "From the shadows, I send you into the light!" *swish* --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 20:12, 24 September 2007 (CDT) ::Mine uses Spear and Shield, but not actually using them in combat, he is running sum sort of Shadow / deadly arts build, works kinda well, even thou HE WONT USE DEADLY PARADOX! -_- Majnore 11:19, 25 September 2007 (CDT) :::You can't get Heros to use Mantra of Inscriptions either. They just don't get the idea of activating a stance before another skill; they can activate stances in response to things happening (they get attacked, they use Whirling Defense), but they would need to predict that they're going to use a skill for DP or MoI to work, and I don't think they can think that far ahead. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:51, 26 September 2007 (CDT) "Anton can be seen in a conversation with Gwen in the background of the cutscene after Assault on the Stronghold quest." That would be a hot pairing xD Lost-Blue 22:37, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :Not really. 22:44, 25 March 2008 (UTC) ::They're both in the Ebon Vanguard. Odds are they will talk to each other sometimes. --Macros 22:44, 25 March 2008 (UTC) :::zOMG, Ebonshipping! (T/ ) 05:10, 27 March 2008 (UTC) ::::I always thought that Gwen was lesbo for Langmar! hot shiz :::::Nah, she's a necro-charro-phile. You are all damned now. You will probably commit suicide --Gimmethegepgun 05:08, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::So you're saying if we bring Gwen and Pyre then get him killed... threesome? Ezekiel [Talk] 05:12, 4 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::No, that would be a necrophile/charrophile, not necrocharrophile --Gimmethegepgun 05:14, 4 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Well, Pyre being dead would be fine for her, I suppose if you can't convince her for the threesome then you could still be set if you were a voyeur. Ezekiel [Talk] 05:17, 4 December 2008 (UTC) the apprentice give him a red chaos axe and he looks just like the apprentice from force unleashed. Doom Box 20:31, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :^you noticed it too!LongCat 23:46, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Cutscene "Also appears along with other prominent Vanguard NPC's at the end of Gwen's Bonus Mission Pack, though you cannot see him in cutscene." -LIES! You just didn't see him because he's an assassin. - 07:06, 14 April 2009 (UTC) :Lol.-- [[User:El_Nazgir|'El_Nazgir']] 07:38, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::Better image Here - 10:13, 14 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Like a real ninja imo always hidden somewhere in the dark :o --BioSpark 18:55, 18 April 2009 (UTC)